Wizardmon
Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/wizarmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Wizarmon] The DigiCode on its cape are randomly arranged, and read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier One Wizardmon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. He appears next to a Gatomon, a reference to the pair from Digimon Adventure. Digimon Data Squad Wizardmon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counterattack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that are stunned during battle. Wizardmon can Digivolve from Patamon and digivolve to Digitamamon. Digimon World 3 Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offense. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Digimon World DS Wizardmon digivolves from Lopmon, and can digivolve further to Antylamon at a higher level using a core piece. A Wizardmon is also seen in the Item Shop. He can also be found as an enemy in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wizardmon is #105, and is an Champion-level, Technical-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 153 HP, 188 MP, 95 Attack, 81 Defense, 98 Spirit, 84 Speed, and 47 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Hard Rock2 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve to Mummymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Wizardmon, your Digimon must be at least level 25, with 700 Dark experience and 70% friendship. Wizardmon can DNA digivolve to BishopChessmon with Hookmon, or to Antylamon with Sorcermon. Wizardmon can be hatched from the Holy DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve into Mummymon, Wisemon or Algomon Ultimate. It can be found in the South Cave. Digimon World Championship Wizardmon digivolves from a Goburimon with 10 Data AP , Alraumon by passing time,Tsukaimon with 20 Darkness AP, or Patamon with 10 Data AP. Wizardmon can digivolve to Phantomon with 30 Darkness AP , Vademon by passing time , and LadyDevimon with 8 battles. Digimon Next Attacks *'Electro Squall'This attack is named "Thunder Blaster" on , "Thunder Ball" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and "Magical Game" in Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34. (Thunder Cloud): Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magical Game'This attack retains its original name of "Magic Game" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Magic Game): Demonstrates the breadth of its magical knowledge, from offensive abilities to invisibility and illusions. *'Thunder Ball': Releases a ball of energy with varying effects, from explosive energy to memory erasure. *'Vision of Terror' (Terror Illusion): Exploits the target's fears with terrifying visions. *'Blink Breeze' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Demon Man Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon